Rescue Zak Monday or Not
by mah29732
Summary: From the last season, Zak Monday has been trapped on an alternative Earth filled with zombies which some contestants along with Chris have to find Zak Monday...prequel for the next season.
1. Heading Off to a Different Earth

Rescue Zak Monday or Not

Chapter 1: Heading Off to a Different Earth

After Gunther won the game, Mom and her three sons packed up and left Mustafar, yet as they were leaving a certain Dark Vegan and his daughter Princess Julian had gone through the same wormhole the contestants had gone through earlier.

"I told you we're lost, look let's just stop and ask for directions" said Princess Julian, "even the calendars are setting themselves wrong in the year 3013."

"I told you we're not lost" continued Dark Vegan, "besides I bet that's just a computer error."

Suddenly Dark Vegan ends up detecting life forms on Mustafar.

"Life forms on this lava planet, ha" laughed Dark Vegan.

"I suggest we just land and just ask some questions" continued Princess Julian.

"Fine" sighed Dark Vegan.

As the two landed, both of them were surprised to find Johnny and the others there on Mustafar.

"What the heck are you two doing in the 31st Century?" asked Johnny.

"This is the 31st Century, boy we did take a wrong turn at that wormhole" replied Dark Vegan to Princess Julian.

"I knew I was right" sighed Princess Julian.

"So you were in a reality show again?" asked Dark Vegan.

"Yea" replied Johnny.

"Ha, once again we finally get to meet" said Chris as he came across both Dark Vegan and Princess Julian, "we kind of need your help."

"Help, help how?" asked Dark Vegan.

As Chris ended up showing Dark Vegan and Princess Julian to the main ship, they showed camera footage of Zak Monday stuck on an alternative Earth filled with zombies.

"I've seen you in action with your lightsaber-like weapon and your powers" said Chris, "we could use some heavy back up if we are going to go on a rescue mission, not that we shouldn't but only because it's the right thing."

"So what has our friend Zak Monday been up to?" asked Dark Vegan.

Indeed the scene switches to a dirt farm in a run down ruined town with the Governor overseeing his followers try to cultivate the crops for the season.

"That's right" said the Governor as he took a puff from his cigar, "work!"

But for a certain Zak Monday, he was busting himself out of prison which the Governor had managed to lock him up.

"Governor, sir, a prisoner has escaped!" cried a guard, "He's not in his cell!"

"Zak Monday, he's been causing my people trouble for some time, I think it's time I hire some outside help" said the Governor.

Zak Monday ended up escaping the prison, as for the Governor he has heard of eight survivors total who had managed to survive their way through the big cities in escaping the zombie hordes, the Governor ends up taking a side trip to recruit some survivors to go after Zak Monday. As for Professor Farnsworth he was reviewing the footage from the spy cameras from the probes that were sent to the alternative Earth.

"Oh my, Chris our friend Zak Monday has run into some trouble he could not make it out alive" said Professor Farnsworth.

"Please don't tell me we're going to go and save my Monday counterpart" said Zak Saturday.

"We have to" said Chris, "and why not but to split up into four groups we'll head to the alternative Earth."

"Don't worry, I'll assign the groups" said Chef, "hmm, Johnny, Sissy, Hiro, Danielle, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dukey, Riley and Megan will be one group."

"Say, Dukey how the heck did you survive the entire time you were not in the game with me?" asked Johnny.

"Easy, Geoff got me a sweet job as the janitor of the Aftermath show, managed to make it through being unseen the entire time" laughed Dukey.

"Moving onward the second team will consist of Zak Saturday, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Marc, Libby, Sheen, Jimmy and Cindy; third team will be Gunther, the Ice King, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, the Flame Princess, Timmy, Molly and Red and the final team will consist of Mandy, Billy, Mindy, Irwin, Cleveland Jr., Trixie, Vanessa, Nigel, Abigail and Wally" continued Chef.

As the four teams gathered together, Billy was rather jealous that Johnny had Dark Vegan on his side supporting him.

"It's not fair Mandy, we should have someone like that guy to support us" said Billy.

"Maybe we should call Grim" said Mandy.

"Yea you're right, Grim!" roared Billy.

Suddenly a burst of lava from the ground sprouted up Grim as he was busy doing some other task in the galaxy.

"Billy what the heck are you asking for this time?" asked Grim.

"I want you to have Hoss Delgado here, because that Test kid has that Dark Vegan guy" said Billy.

"Say no more, if Hoss has survived somehow through the 31st Century, I shall bring him to you and if not from the 21st Century" laughed Grim.

Grim ended up with one swing of his scythe ended up zapping Hoss Delgado right into the scene.

"Hey what the heck, where am I?!" asked Hoss as he looked around.

"You're on Mustafar a lava planet" said Billy.

"Well what the heck were you all doing here?" asked Hoss.

"We were in a reality show" sighed Mandy, "did not win."

"Well who won?" asked Hoss.

"Gunther" replied Mandy.

"Who the heck is Gunther?" asked Hoss.

Mandy ends up pointing to a penguin heading toward the main ship.

"You lost to a penguin, well maybe you do need my help here" said Hoss.

"Yea, Hoss gets to stay!" laughed Billy.

"Who the heck is this?" asked Chris.

"He's Hoss Delgado, the coolest guy around" laughed Billy.

"Fine, you can keep him onboard if he promises not to be anymore cooler than me" laughed Chris.

"Deal" said Billy.

As everyone headed onto the main ship they were hoping to reach the alternative Earth soon enough before something bad would happen to Zak Monday.


	2. Help from Fellow Survivors

Chapter 2: Help from Fellow Survivors

The Governor was rather interested in the eight survivors that have made their trek across a number of infested zombified cities on the continent. Bill who was steering the truck toward the Governor's territory noticed the Governor in his own truck waiting for him.

"What does he want?" asked Bill to the other Survivors.

"Don't know, usually the Governor's not interested in any deals of any sort from outsiders" said the Coach.

"On the contrary" said the Governor as he came out of his truck, "I am here to speak to you eight on a personal matter of security."

"Say what, I thought you could handle yourself" said Rochelle.

"I can, but there is one prisoner who has managed to elude me, his name is Zak Monday, find him and bring him back to me alive" continued the Governor.

"What's in it for us?" asked Ellis.

"All the arms and medikits I can supply you in case if you run into some zombie trouble" continued the Governor.

"Hmm, sounds like a good deal" said Francis.

"We'll take it" said the Coach.

"Good, here's a photo of our prisoner to keep you on your toes" laughed the Governor, "you know where to find me when you finished capturing Zak Monday."

As for the others, they were heading their way toward the zombie filled Earth as they came right out to the next universe they pinpointed the coordinates to the location of the alternate Earth.

"Wow, never knew there was another universe just like our old one" said Johnny.

"Yep, there are a bunch of multiple universes all locked together" said Mary.

"Say, were you two working on the main ship the entire time without us realizing?" asked Dukey to both Susan and Mary.

"Duh" replied Susan.

"These eggheads from the 31st Century do need our 21st Century knowledge" added Mary.

"So do you know a thing about zombies?" asked Sheen.

"Duh, we've been secretly researching this alternate Earth with permission from Professor Farnsworth" said Susan.

"Unlike in the movies, if you get bitten by one of these zombies you don't immediately turn into a zombie which means we can probably freeze you and then study you before you become a zombie" said Mary, "then maybe we can come up with a cure for their virus."

"Yea but none of us will be willing to volunteer" laughed Dukey.

"Well, we're approaching the alternate Earth" said Chris, "so prepare yourselves to search and find Zak Monday, alive."

As the four teams headed off on shuttles carrying them from the main ship, the shuttle carrying Johnny's team landed in a forest not far from the Governor's main base. A scout for the Governor ends up spotting the strange craft and runs back prepared to give the Governor details on the mysterious shuttle.

"What do you mean aliens?" asked the Governor to the scout.

"But Governor, sir, I saw them with my own eyes" continued the scout.

"Really? Were they actually aliens or maybe they could be some secret hi-tech fancy force I've never even heard of here to help me" said the Governor.

"I did not get a look at the inhabitants of the shuttle sir" replied the scout.

"Whatever, I'll go and set a few traps just to pick up anything interesting" laughed the Governor.

As the Governor was scouting ahead with some of those loyal to him to search who was in the mysterious shuttle, the shuttle that was carrying Zak Saturday's team landed on the outskirts of a ruined city.

"Man this place is a dump" said Zak Saturday.

"Smells like Ben's breath" laughed Kevin.

"Hey" said Ben as they were getting out of the shuttle.

Suddenly the group could hear some zombies nearby as they were not normal human noises nor animal ones.

"What the heck is that kind of a sound?!" cried Sheen.

"I think it might be zombies, if we're very quiet we can sneak around them" said Jimmy.

"Or if I can just freeze them with going as Big Chill we can stop them in their tracks" said Ben.

"That may work" said Gwen.

"But there might be too many of them" added Jimmy.

"Who cares" said Kevin.

"Yea listen to Kevin" added Ben as he ended up going Big Chill.

As Ben ended up freezing the zombies as Big Chill, the Survivors were tracking Zak Monday's last known whereabouts which Bill was rather intrigued how could a kid like Zak Monday outsmart the Governor.

"This doesn't make sense, kids like this are not like him" said Bill.

"Maybe he's just a bad kid" said Nick.

"Hmm, you could be right on that" said Bill, "but we're going to find him soon enough, he couldn't have gotten too far."

Indeed Bill was right, Zak Monday spotted the eight Survivors not far away from him.

"Bah, they're following me!" said Zak Monday to himself, "There must be a way I can turn the tables against them."

Zak Monday began to look around and noticed a few spitter zombies nearby which gave him an idea.

"I think I know what to do" laughed Zak Monday.

As Zak Monday was plotting his own plan, meanwhile the shuttles carrying both Gunther's and Mandy's teams landed in disclosed locations. Gunther ended up getting out of the shuttle first, where she gazed about.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Are there any zombies out there Gunther old girl?" asked the Ice King.

"Ice King you shouldn't be afraid of those zombies you can just freeze them" said Finn.

"I hate zombies, they're not like us vampires" said Marceline.

"I'll fry them if they get near me" said the Flame Princess.

"That's another good option" laughed Jake.

"Come on, we should be searching for Zak Monday" said Finn.

As the four groups began their search they were unaware of the dangers in the new alternate Earth could hold, aside from that another group of invaders that once had the upper hand against the Earthlings in their universe though failed to crush the zombies themselves too known as the Combine.


	3. Zak Monday's Evil Plan

Chapter 3: Zak Monday's Evil Plan

As the eight survivors whom were supposed to capture Zak Monday were looking at his whereabouts, Zak Monday lured some spitters to an area with some rotting animal meat, Louis who was nearby with Francis smelled the horrible meat.

"Urrgghh, what is that smell?" asked Louis.

"Don't know, but I don't think it smells friendly" said Francis as he took out a pistol.

Suddenly some spitter zombies whom were feasting on the meat noticed the two.

"Spitters!" roared Francis as he began to fire at the two zombies.

The shooting ended up alerting the other survivors.

"Come on" said the Coach as he headed off with the others to help them out.

Zak Monday was indeed laughing at the survivors as they were trying to fight off the zombies, that sadly sparked more zombies coming out of the woods as they heard the shots being fired.

"Great, we just alerted more of them!" cried Zoey.

As more zombie hordes were coming, the eight survivors had to shoot their way out giving Zak Monday a good amount of time to get out and elude them once again.

"Plan worked just like a charm" laughed Zak Monday which he began to run he ran into some Combine soldier scouts that were in the area, "great, you guys again, oh this is going to be a fun day."

The two Combine soldiers then charged at Zak Monday trying to apprehend him, yet one of the Combine soldiers ended up stopping trying to catch his breath as he was running with his comrade. As the other Combine soldier began to catch up to Zak Monday, Zak ends up picking up a rock and tosses at the poor Combine soldier knocking him off balance which only makes Zak Monday laugh at his misery.

"Ha, loser!" laughed Zak Monday.

As Zak Monday slipped away again, Johnny and his team were unaware the Governor had planted some traps in the area, Dukey who smelled steak in the area was on alert.

"Steak, I smell steak!" laughed Dukey.

"Careful, it might be a trap" said Hiro.

"Don't care, Dukey hungry, Dukey grabs steak!" laughed Dukey.

Dukey runs toward the area where he smelled the steak, as Johnny and the rest of his group head toward the area they are unaware they are right over a large net which Dukey then ends up beginning to chew on the steak releasing the trap.

"Ha, we got some intruders!" laughed one of the Governor's scouts.

"Did not see that coming" said Johnny.

"Duh, we did if it were not for this hungry hairy kid" said Riley referring to Dukey.

"I still got my steak" laughed Dukey as he began to eat it.

Meanwhile, Mandy's group ended up landing in an area dominated still by the Combine which a certain Administrator of the Combine, a certain Wallace Breen noticed the intruding craft on radar.

"Soldiers, go and apprehend those intruders" said Breen.

As the Combine soldiers were heading Mandy's group's way, some Striders were moving toward the area too which Hoss noticed them approach.

"What the heck, I thought this alternate Earth was mostly overrun by zombies" said Hoss.

"Apparently not, maybe something else sent those zombies to this Earth" said Mandy.

"Good point" said Hoss to which he geared up by replacing his metal arm with a chainsaw.

"Yea, go Hoss Delgado!" laughed Billy.

Hoss charged at a Strider as he came toward them with his chainsaw, yet as the Strider was analyzing Hoss it saw Hoss to be no major threat whatsoever. As Hoss began to try to use his chainsaw on the Strider's leg, it was no major effect at all.

"Come on, come on you!" cried Hoss as he kept on using his chainsaw.

"Oh boy this is going to go nowhere fast" sighed Mandy.

Suddenly Hoss is shocked by a stun gun by a Combine soldier knocking Hoss out cold which the others soon find themselves surrounded by Combine soldiers.

"I think it's time we have a little chat to why we're here" said Breen.

"Oh it's Santa, but why does he have his elves being so mean to us?" asked Billy.

"Billy's such a twit" sighed Nigel as he couldn't believe how stupid he was.

While Mandy's group was running into some trouble, Johnny and his group were being brought to the main area where the Governor was awaiting them.

"So, these are the intruders you caught?" asked the Governor to the scout.

"Yes sir" replied the scout.

"Good, I think I need a good interrogation with each one of them to get to know this Zak Monday" said the Governor.

"Wait, you ran into Zak Monday?" asked Sissy.

"Yea and I didn't like it, he escaped my prison so many times it won't keep him locked up" said the Governor.

"Then why are you locking us up it we're also trying to search for Zak Monday too!" roared Johnny.

"Hey don't talk to me like that kid" said the Governor.

"Do you have anymore of those juicy steaks?" asked Dukey.

The Governor sighes and tosses Dukey a juicy steak which he ended scarfing it right down, as for Johnny and his group the Governor ended up deciding to let them go on the count they would help him search for Zak Monday.

"You kids are all free to go" said the Governor, "only if you'll help me search for Zak Monday."

"Well that's who we're here to find too" said Danielle.

"Good so it's already agreed upon you'll help me, I already made a deal with eight survivors, don't know maybe you kids can catch up with them" said the Governor.

As Johnny's group was heading to help out the eight survivors, the same eight survivors were fighting for their lives as they were facing off the hordes of zombies coming their way.


	4. Phantoms to the Rescue

Chapter 4: Phantoms to the Rescue

As the Governor gave Johnny's group the location of the eight Survivors, Zoey along with Rochelle, Francis, Ellis, Louis, the Coach and Bill were all corned by the hordes of zombies coming toward them.

"Oh that's just terrific we're running low on ammo" said Zoey.

A few paces away Danny and Danielle both noticed the eight Survivors being surrounded by zombies.

"There they are!" said Danny.

"I think it's time to freeze those zombies with our ice powers" said Danielle.

"Ha, I was thinking the same thing" replied Danny.

Danny along with Danielle rushed toward the area where the survivors were shooting the zombies and were running out of bullets fast. As both of the two Phantoms turned invisible, they began to use their ice powers at the zombie hordes freezing them completely.

"What the heck?!" cried the Coach.

"Relax" said Danny as he revealed himself to them, "we're on your side."

"That's a relief" said Bill.

Danielle ended up unleashing her ghostly wail at some of the zombies tearing them to shreds.

"This is fun!" laughed Danielle.

As both of them began to use their ecto-energy blasts on the zombies destroying them, Riley ends up joining the fight with the survivors.

"Know how to use a gun?" asked Louis.

"You bet" laughed Riley.

Riley ends up continuing to fight the zombies as the others gather to help out, meanwhile, Gunther's group hasn't really run into any zombies after it landed. Marceline along with the Flame Princess were both rather bored with it.

"I want to destroy some zombies!" laughed Marceline.

"Yes, burn them!" laughed the Flame Princess.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Hey, she says you two shouldn't be happy about the presence of zombies" said the Ice King.

"Waaa, don't you want a bottle?" asked Marceline who was being rather rude to the Ice King.

"Hey, don't try to test me" said the Ice King.

Suddenly Finn ends up hearing some crying in the distance.

"I hear someone crying, it could be someone who needs our help" said Finn.

As Finn and the others rush toward the area, Finn ends up gazing upon the person supposedly crying which turned out to be a woman crying.

"Ma'am, do you need any help?" asked Finn to which she fell silent, "Hello?"

Suddenly the women ends up turning out to be a zombie witch as she hisses turning around to Finn and the others.

"Whaaaa!" cried Gunther as the zombie witch surprised them.

The Ice King then promptly freezes the zombie witch.

"Ha, there you go girl, nothing will be harming or scaring you anymore" laughed the Ice King.

Yet as they began to leave, the zombie witch began to be breaking free from her frozen stance.

"Nice job, she's breaking free" said the Flame Princess who was gearing up to light the place on fire.

The witch ends up breaking free from the ice and ends up unleashing a horrible call alerting the other zombies in the area to come out in droves to attack Gunther's group.

"Whaaaa!" cried Gunther as she noticed the zombie hordes were coming in droves toward them.

"Time to have some fun" laughed Marceline as she changed herself into a large bat.

"Hey, save some for me" laughed Jake as he enlarged himself.

"I'm in on it too" said Finn as he took out his sword.

The Flame Princess began to light up each zombie on fire while the Ice King froze each one that came near him trying to protect Gunther. Red who was in Gunther's group ended up kicking a few zombies down with Timmy and Molly using some of Finn's tools as weapons targeting the zombie horde. While Gunther's group fought off an oncoming horde, Mandy's group was being interrogated by Wallace Breen and the remnants of the Combine forces.

"I must say, you are quite a leader getting your supporters locked away like this" laughed Breen.

"We're on the hunt for Zak Monday or haven't you heard?" asked Mandy.

"Oh, him, he's rather a pest" said Breen, "a bothersome pest, he managed to elude my elite Combine forces, worse than the Freeman fellow."

"I see" said Mandy, "if you let my members of my group go, I can help you try to find Zak Monday."

"Interesting, we have a Combine gunship ready to try to spot him from the air" said Breen, "it could work, fine, I'll let your comrades out, but I'm going to still be watching you."

A few moments later, Mandy's group along with Hoss and Grim found themselves on a Combine gunship which was hovering above the surface, Breen was making sure they were going to find Zak Monday and nothing else.

"You better not have any alternative motives besides searching for Mr. Monday" said Breen on the computer screen, "I hope my fellow Combine soldiers can assist you in any manner."

"Can't believe we have to team up with him" said Hoss.

"It was the only way to getting everyone else out of jail" said Mandy.

As the Combine gunship began to fly over an area, Zak Saturday and his group began to notice the strange ship.

"Wonderful we have company" said Jimmy.

"Let me handle this" laughed Kevin.

"No Kevin, wait, we may not have enough fire power to deal with them!" said Gwen.

"Says you" laughed Kevin who decided to go face them anyway.

Suddenly a Combine soldier thought he spotted Zak Monday down below but didn't realize it was Zak Saturday, they were unaware not only were they going to acquire the wrong target but also Kevin was going to mess things up as well.


	5. Wrong Zak

Chapter 5: Wrong Zak

A Combine soldier notified that he thought he spotted Zak Monday down below.

"So you're saying you saw Zak Monday?" asked Mandy to the Combine soldier who nodded in a reply, "Take this ship down, I'll show him a thing or two."

But as the Combine gunship was heading down, Kevin was right on top of it.

"I'm going to rip this thing apart" laughed Kevin.

"Something must be up on the rough of this thing" said Mandy.

"I'll go top side" said Hoss.

"Yea, take me, take me!" cried Billy.

"And I want to come to, in case Billy gets hurt" added Mandy.

"Yea!" laughed Billy as he and Mandy both hopped on Hoss' back.

Hoss ended up leaping out of the Combine gunship and ended up landing on the rough of the Combine gunship which the trio noticed Kevin.

"Don't tell me we're targeting the wrong Zak?" asked Mandy, "Figures the Combine never even met Zak Saturday and think he's Zak Monday."

"You three dorks" said Kevin, "I am going to enjoy ripping you to pieces."

"Do me first!" laughed Billy.

Kevin lunged at Hoss anyway ending up pummeling poor Hoss beating him up to which the Combine gunship was trying to maintain control as the two continued to fight above.

"Wonderful, the gunship can't maintain control" sighed Trixie in a sarcastic tone.

"They're heading down!" cried Gwen.

Gwen ended up using her powers to try to prevent the gunship from crashing which it ended up working, as the Combine soldiers came out they noticed Zak Saturday wasn't really the right Zak they were looking for.

"Looks like your boss isn't going to be so happy about this" said Trixie to the Combine soldiers who were trying to figure out why Zak had a different hairstyle.

"It's not me!" cried Zak Saturday as he was being interrogated by the Combine.

While Zak Saturday was trying to sort things out with the Combine, Johnny and his group along with the eight Survivors were trekking out trying to search for the real Zak Monday. Zak Monday himself wanted his powers to return so that he could be able to control the zombies as his servants.

"There must be some way I can take over these zombies" laughed Zak Monday as he hatched an evil idea, "just what I was waiting for, an entire planet filled with zombies, but if only I had my powers I can change my powers to control them!"

Zak Monday indeed knew he had to dig rather deep to search for any kind of a magical source that'd enable him to achieve his ultimate goal, yet that'd soon have to wait as he could tell Johnny and the other eight survivors were on his tail. Zak Monday however ended up hiding in a hollow log, yet as the group started to get closer, he ended up falling into a hole sending him tumbling down a hidden cavern.

"Ha, lost them but only by luck" laughed Zak Monday.

The cave was rather dark and creepy, no zombie had ever dared travel as they were too busy up on the surface to care about caves like this one. As he continued onward he heard some unholy ghostly chanting up ahead, the chants could be getting louder and louder as he continued onward until he finally came across a room and opened up the door no one was there.

"This is creepy and cool!" laughed Zak Monday.

"Intruder, show yourself" roared a voice.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" asked Zak Monday.

A certain ugly figure appeared known as Freddy Krueger.

"Kid, what the heck are you doing in my lair?" asked Freddy.

"Your lair, you live here?" asked Zak Monday.

"I use to go into mortals dreams, but since most of them are zombies, forget about it!" laughed Freddy, "Now I'm lucky enough to go into the survivors' dreams they're dropping like flies."

"I use to have the power of the Kur to control folks like you, at least animal versions" said Zak Monday.

"Really, look kid, you better get lost before I change my mind" said Freddy.

"Is there anyway I can help out you?" asked Zak Monday.

"Me, you want to help out me, what kind of offers do you have to offer me?" asked Freddy, "Where I can benefit from?"

"There are a bunch of suckers trying to search for me not far" said Zak Monday.

"Hmm, interesting" laughed Freddy, "I recall this planet being less occupied by humans who didn't go zombie on each other."

"I think I know what we can do" laughed Zak Monday as he was going to come up with another sinister plan.

Meanwhile as Johnny's group and the eight survivors were unaware of Zak Monday's dastardly plan, Gunther's group had just finished off the last of the zombie horde that was called upon by the zombie witch.

"Few, that was a lot of roasting to do" said the Flame Princess.

"I never had this much fun in ages" laughed the Ice King.

"Me either" added Marceline.

"Me four" laughed Jake.

"We have to rest" said Finn, "if we are going to survive."

"We can go and search for wood and setup a camp fire" said Molly.

"Great idea" said Finn.

Timmy along with Molly and Red headed off to search for fire wood but what they did not realize was that they were heading toward a territory owned by a certain Jason Voorheers who did not take too kindly to any kind of intruders whatsoever.


	6. Zak Monday's Sinister Surprise

Chapter 6: Zak Monday's Sinister Surprise

Zak Monday had Freddy Krueger on his side to endure he'd scare Johnny's team and the eight survivors whom were trying to find him. The Coach along with Ellis were holding their weapons in case of anymore zombie attacks on the group along with Zoey and Rochelle doing the same.

"Let's hope we find Zak Monday and get out of here quick, as much as I hate to say it, but I'd rather be back at the Governor's place" said Sissy.

"Yea, for once you're right" said the Coach.

As they continued onward, Zak Monday and Freddy were waiting to pounce on them.

"Okay, remember the plan" said Zak Monday to Freddy.

"Oh help, help me!" cried Zak Monday as he began to run from his hiding spot, "a mad man with scissor like claws is coming after me!"

"Something doesn't add up here" said Megan as she noticed Zak Monday was behaving as he was pretending to be chased by someone.

Suddenly Freddy Krueger himself leaped right out of the bushes and attempted to lunge at the Coach and Ellis who both began to fire at Freddy which he then began to dodge the bullets.

"Some kind of a freak, but he's no zombie he could be worse than a zombie!" cried Nick as he joined in trying to attack Freddy.

"Kid, you didn't tell me they had weapons" said Freddy.

"But you can dodge them right?" asked Zak Monday.

"Fine, I'll let this slide for now" said Freddy.

Freddy charged toward the group and with his claws he ended up slicing the weapons that they were holding into pieces.

"Ha, you're bullets don't hurt me" laughed Freddy.

"Yea, maybe we'll put you on ice then" said Danielle as she and Danny stood before him.

"So, you two can stop me?" laughed Freddy.

"Bring it chump" replied Danny.

Freddy charged at the two trying to use his claws, yet they were able to dodge his every move, Danny and Danielle both turned invisible which Danielle then knocked Freddy down by giving him a good punch.

"Time to freeze him" said Danny who held his breath.

Danny then used his ice powers to freeze Freddy to which Zak Monday thought he could just run away until he bumped into the Coach who spotted Zak Monday.

"Not so fast kid" said the Coach, "the Governor wants a word with you."

"Darn it!" cried Zak Monday, "So close!"

Meanwhile for a certain Jason Voorheers, he was rather just being more territorial than someone like Freddy would ever have been, as he scouted out an area he detected a few people were coming his way. Timmy, Molly and Red were heading to get some fire wood for their group.

"This is so creepy" said Molly, "I would say this would be cool if it were not also inhabitant by zombies."

"Hey, I just want to get off of this planet" said Timmy.

"Come on, let's split up to get more wood, we'll meet back here and head back" said Red.

As the trio split up, Jason decided to pick off one by one as he ventured toward where Timmy was located, Timmy was unaware of Jason's presence as he picked up some wood. But as Timmy continued he noticed some scary get out signs.

"Get out" whispered a voice behind Timmy.

"Who's there?" asked Timmy as he turned around, it was none other than Jason Voorheers himself as he had a chainsaw ready to use, "Aarrrrggghhhh!"

Jason was rather surprised to see how fast Timmy could run away from him, as Jason chased Timmy, Molly and Red both heard him, as Jason continued to charge up his chainsaw, Red came flying right at Jason with a flying kick sending Jason heading straight toward a tree.

"Ha, got him" laughed Red.

The fighting and Timmy's scream got the attention of the others in the group who came to the rescue.

"Whoa, looks like you did a fine job there knocking him out" said the Ice King.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

Jason soon slowly tries to get up to which Gunther ends up slapping Jason unconscious.

"That a girl!" laughed the Ice King.

"But how the heck are we going to make sure he won't attack us?" asked Finn.

"I got a few nice ideas" laughed the Flame Princess.

When Jason woke up he soon found himself to have his hands tied behind his back and the Flame Princess flared up on one side, Marceline about to turn into a large bat in the middle and Jake on the other side.

"You have two choices, either you be our prisoner for now or if you try to make a run for it or fight us either way we'll win" said the Flame Princess.

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

Jason ends up responding by just simply sitting down not literally doing anything at all as the right motive.

"Isn't that a bit out of character for him?" asked the Ice King who felt it was rather odd.

"Who cares, we'll hold him until we get help here" said Marceline.

As Gunther's group was holding Jason, Zak Saturday was still trying to explain how he wasn't the real Zak Monday at all.

"Listen, for the last time, I'm not Zak Monday!" cried Zak Saturday to Breen who was there with the rest of the Combine.

"He's speaking the truth" said Gwen.

Suddenly the Combine's gunship computer was being disrupted to which suddenly Chris' image appeared on the screen.

"About time you guys hacked into this thing" said Chris.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Breen.

"I am Chris McLean the inter galactic and soon to be alternate reality famous reality show host" laughed Chris, "yea he's Zak Saturday alright, we have some probes down there which we were watching our groups try to find Zak Monday."

Chris indeed hoped things would be going according to plan.

"I think it's time to bring all of those groups together, I got some probe reports that Zak Monday has been finally apprehended" laughed Professor Farnsworth.

"About time" laughed Chris.

Chris indeed was hoping to try to find a secure place for the next season on the zombie controlled Earth.


	7. Interrogating Zak Monday

Chapter 7: Interrogating Zak Monday

Zak Monday soon found himself apprehended by the eight survivors and Johnny's group, they headed toward the Governor's place to which the Governor was impressed with the manner they apprehended him along with bringing in a frozen Freddy Krueger.

"Who the heck is he?" asked the Governor.

"He tried to attack us, but we froze him" said Johnny.

"Hmm, good thing he's frozen in there" said the Governor, "I'll put him in the freezer as his cell for now."

As for the other teams, Chris had pin pointed their locations and sent probes down that had tracking location of the Governor's place.

"It's time we finally got this season on" laughed Chris as the probes were launched from the main ship to the alternate Earth down below.

The probes indeed hit the areas where they were located for the other teams could find the team that held Zak Monday.

"Gee, about time Chris sent us a package" said Marceline as she opened up the hatch that the probe came in.

"It's a GPS tracking device" said Finn.

The other teams also acquired it with Breen also looking at the tracking device.

"Hmm, it looks like the Governor is not far from here" said Breen, "my Combine soldiers will keep both teams safe."

The three remaining groups began to head toward the Governor's place, meanwhile, the Governor was trying to interrogate Zak Monday as best as he could.

"Alright kid, why did you try to leave my prison and cause trouble here in the first place?" asked the Governor.

"Ha, like I am going to answer to you" laughed Zak Monday.

"You have no choice kid" said the Governor, "we have you surrounded and there is no way you can come out of this one."

"Sir, sorry to bother you, but we got the Combine remnants on their way" said a scout.

"Hey, if they have our fellow contestants from last season with them, they must have agreed to some deal" said Johnny.

"Fine, if they pose no threat let them in" said the Governor.

"Oh, we also got another shuttle landing on the field" added the scout.

Indeed, onboard that same shuttle was a certain Chris McLean armed with a few soldiers from the main ship for security reasons.

"You must be that crazy guy those kids were talking about" said the Governor as he stepped out of his place after trying to interrogate Zak Monday.

"Yea, Zak Monday kind of was sent here by accident" laughed Chris, "mostly because of Chef's fault."

"So it's really your fault that Zak Monday is here and I have to deal with him?!" roared the Governor.

"Easy, easy" said Chris, "Chef didn't know he was inputting coordinates to a wormhole that'd take Zak Monday to an alternate Earth, how the heck was he supposed to know that?" asked Chris.

"You're not really around here are you?" asked the Governor.

"Nope" replied Chris, "but if you will please come this way with me, we'll chat."

Chris continued to explain to the Governor how he was involved as a host of a reality show to the Governor and wanted to use a location on the alternate Earth on where to start filming the next season.

"There is an island known as Banoi where it's said to have alleged the infection started there before it began to spread to other parts of the Earth" said the Governor.

"Excellent!" laughed Chris, "We'll put it on the map on this Earth."

As for the other three teams about a few hours, they arrived on the scene with the Combine soldiers protecting the two other teams.

"A wonderful reunion" laughed Chris as he and the contestants gathered, "because we're going to first head off to the island of Banoi!"

"Uh, Chris, what do you want us to do with him?" asked Jake referring to a handcuffed Jason Voorheers.

"Hey, he attacked a few of my men as they were scouting out locations for food" said the Governor, "how come you were so fast in apprehending him?"

"Duh, we got powers" replied the Flame Princess.

"That explains it" replied the Governor, "what about that frozen guy with the claws?"

"What frozen guy with the claws?" asked Chris.

The Governor ended up showing Chris the location of the freezer where Freddy Krueger was being kept.

"Ha, he's perfect to be involved with us!" laughed Chris.

"You're serious right?" asked the Governor who was concerned about how deadly Freddy would be.

"Nonsense, all of our contestants get to sign the legal papers" laughed Chris, "just in case if anything happens."

"Ah, you must be Mr. Chris McLean right?" asked Wallace Breen who walked in with two Elite Combine soldiers guarding him.

"Yea, we're going to need some extra help providing security you know just in case if those zombies become too rabid" laughed Chris.

"That we can certainly do" said Breen.

Chris indeed was going to initiate starting up the next season pretty soon, all that was left was actually heading toward the island of Banoi to ensure things would go as smoothly as possible. Freddy was soon lifted up heading toward a large freezer that'd soon be moved toward the zombie infested island along with Jason, as for the grand prize it was in a secured box that was given to Chris in the hopes of the next victor for the new season could retrieve it soon enough.


End file.
